El misterio del baño 1
by Jefa02
Summary: Una víctima pelirroja, una lenalee yaoista y experta en tecnología con una ayudante miranda, un komui furioso en busca de venganza, un kanda que uso jabón con olor a chocolate y un Allen algo aburrido. Es mi primer fic XD no me maten n.n
1. El misterio del baño

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creadora Katsura Hoshino (si fueran míos habría una cantidad de Yaoi impresionante XD)**

**Advertencia en este fic habrá yaoi****.. no real pues sera la imaginación de lenalee a la hora de ver ciertas escenas de la vida real muy fáciles de tergiversar con ordenadores y programas con las voces de los exorcistas para hacer este tipo de cosas XD junto con la ayuda de miranda que le irá limpiando la sangre de la nariz a medida que esta graba esas escenas con una cámara sin que nadie extrañamente se de cuenta de eso XD. La victima de todo esto seguramente este muy claro quien es XD **_**(una pista..le sientan bien las orejas de conejito~(?)) .**_

**Bueno...ahora sí! el fic!:**

**Nos encontramos en el comedor de la orden oscura, donde algunos de nuestros exorcistas mantienen una conversación de gran importancia para el día a día** _**[si alguien se lo ha creído es muy inocente -.-...].**_

**Lenalee: hermano calmate por favor! no creo que sea para tanto **_**(dijo la chica de dos coletas mientras suspiraba desesperada y cansada por ese comportamiento que solía tener su hermano en ocasiones).**_

**Komui: q-que no es para tanto Lenalee-chan? cada vez que es mi turno para ir al baño el 90% de las veces esta lleno de vapor! el suelo resbala! y se termina el agua caliente y tengo que esperar más hasta que alguien cambia la bombona del gas! T.T Y eso que hay 4 baños! es que uno no puede ir al baño 1 tranquilamente?**

**Allen: Komui-san... a nosotros también nos ha pasado alguna vez_(pues se ve que casi todos los presentes en esta "reunión" solían ir a ese baño xD)_, pero no creo que sea para hacer una reunión urgente en el comedor _(dijo el chico de pelo canoso con una sonrisa intentando calmar al loco creador de komurines asesinos...)_**

**Krory: **_**(aprovechando el despiste que tenia Komui mientras miraba a Allen como si hubiera dicho la cosa más horrible del mundo, aprovechó para irse a su habitación y dormir . Pues por muy divertido que le pareciera todo, el sueño no se lo quitaba la risa, y ya se habían ido el 97% de las personas que tenían que estar en esa "reunión urgente") .**_

K**anda: Yo estoy a favor de komui **_**(dijo el siempre gruñón comiendo tempura, mientras todos se giraban a verle con cara de " deja de comer , seguro que está en mal estado")**_

[_** Bueno, todos no, esta claro que lenalee fanática del yaoi como ella sola estaba fantaseando con hacer un doujinshi de su hermano y kanda haciendo cositas malas (pues eso era lo único que explicaba que kanda le apoyara XD" y teniendo una discusión mental sobre quien seria el seme y quien el uke]**_

**Komui: Kanda! _(dijo este saltando encima del exorcista con lagrimas en los ojos de la alegría pues nunca se esperaría algo así de el)_**

_**[cosa que tendría que haber echo pues en menos que canta un gallo kanda le apunto con su mugen ]**_

**Kanda: alejate_ (si las mirara mataran... komui lo habría estado hace muucho rato) _si te apoyo es porque esa persona se dejo su jabón con olor a chocolate y no me dio mucha gracia estar oliendo todo el día a chocolate como una chica o el moyasi por haberlo usado pensando que era el mio .**

**Allen: Porque dices eso? Esta claro que ese olor te queda muy bien _(dijo este con su mirada malvada de jugar al poker, mientras ahora era a el quien kanda apuntaba con su mugen)_**

**Lenalee: Ya es suficiente! _(dijo esta enfadada, más por la fantasía de su hermano y kanda rota por el comentario de este ultimo a su hermano que por la pelea.. todo sea se dicho.)_**

_**[LÓGICAMENTE todos pararon pues la chica enfadada era muy muy peligrosa XD]**_

**Komui: _(entonces a komui le vino una gran idea, tal cual como cuando se le ocurre un nuevo modelo de komurin)_ Tengo una idea! y si averiguamos quien es?**

**CONTINUARÁ...espero XD**

**Acepto criticas pero que sean educadas, si ven alguna falta de ortografía (cosa posible XD) también pueden decirlo n.n y consejos para ir mejorando tampoco estaría mal XD.**


	2. Los ángeles del baño

**Las advertencias son las mismas que en el anterior XDD y como dije antes.. no me hago culpable de intentos de suicidios fusosososo~**

**Hora 23:00 del día 9 de febrero. Lugar Departamento de Ciencias.**

**Komui: habéis hecho todos vuestra parte del trabajo? _(dijo este con un tono de voz solemne sentado en una butaca acariciando lo que parecía ser un buruño de ropa blanca de algodón (100% natural eso si) aparentando que era un gato)_**

**Allen y Lenalee: siiii**

**Kanda: como si fuera tan difícil poner unos relojes en hora y mirar a que hora nos vamos a bañar _(dijo este con tono molesto, pues parece que komui estaba cumpliendo su sueño de hacer de su vida una película de acción de serie B de esas malas pero malas...)_**

**[ Komui ignoro ese comentario por el bien de su integridad psicológica y los otros dos simplemente decidieron ignorar para que todo esto terminara antes ]**

**HORAS ANTES DE TODO LO OCURRIDO A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA ANTERIOR KOMUI PUSO CAMARAS DE VIGILANCIA DELANTE DE LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO 1 PARA LUEGO MIRAR LAS HORAS EN QUE LA GENTE FUE AL BAÑO Y MIRAR LAS HORAS ANTERIORES EN LA QUE NUESTROS "ÁNGELES DEL BAÑO" FUERON.**

**[Pero... algo podría no haber cuadrado en todo su "perfecto" plan...]**

**Lenalee: No es por molestar pero... y si fue a otro baño? _(dijo la chica, al parecer más astuta que su hermano XD)_**

**Komui: no digas tonterías Lenalee-chan! me encargué de cerrar todos los otros baños para que todos tuvieran que ir al baño 1!**

**Allen: por eso me he tenido que duchar yo hace una hora? que me puedo resfriar sabes?**

**Kanda: eres patético _(dijo este con tono burlón al peli blanco con temor a coger un refriado de 3 pares de narices XD)_**

**Lenalee: pero... y si la persona que hace eso no fue al baño antes que nosotros? _(otra buena pregunta por parte de la chica )_**

**Komui: al abrir la puerta saldrá una cantidad de vapor inigualable! esta claro que sabremos quien es!**

**Allen: entonces miremos el video!**

**Komui y lenalee: SÍ! _(gritaron estos tal cual guerreros eran mientras a kanda se le podía ver un brillo casi imperceptible de emoción)_**

**Hora 06 de la mañana del día 10 de febrero. Lugar un Departamento de Ciencias completo de un aura oscura y tenebrosa...**

**Allen: na-nada... n-no hemos descubierto nada! tantas horas pegados a una estúpida pantalla de ordenador para nada! (_dijo este con cara cual creyente al que se le aparece la imagen de cristo en una tostada y su gato se sube a la mesa de la cocina y se la come delante de sus narices)_**

**Kanda: grrrr _(mientras Allen gritaba su indignación este intentaba acallar su auténticos gruñidos de ira pues sentía como si le hubieran tomado el pelo)_**

**[ Mientras tanto una chica intentaba evitar que su hermano se auto hiriese y porque no.. que no destrozara todo lo que se encontrara a su paso mientras lloraba cual niño de 3 años al que le arrancan la cabeza de su juguete preferido ]**

**Komui: No puede ser! NOS ENFRENTAMOS A UN EXPERTO! **

**Lenalee: o experta _(dijo esta susurrando, pues la igualdad ante todo)_ yo también estoy decepcionada hermano... _(más por no poder ver la sexy figura del chico detrás de un hermoso manto de vapor (porque tenia que ser un chico ¬-¬ y ser sexy XD) mientras los tres hombres junto a ella se sonrojaban y deseaban poseer ese cuerpo)_**

**Allen: lenalee...te pasa algo? _(dijo este preocupado por una cara que jamás vio ni pensó ver en el rostro de su compañera)_**

**Lenalee: _(al darse cuenta de que todos la observaban con suma preocupación por su estado mental esta recupero la cordura y la compostura)_ s-si no te preocupes _(dijo poniendo una dulce sonrisa)_**

**Komui: n-nada... _(dijo este recuperando algo la cordura)_ creo que nos tendríamos que ir a desayunar...necesito un café _(un aura oscura y deprimente rodeaba ese cuerpo, pues no se podría vengar de la persona que le estropeaba su hora del baño y el se negaba a ir a otro que no fuera el baño 1 …. aunque todos fueran exactamente iguales -.-..)_**

**EN EL COMEDOR **

**Krory: tenéis todos muy mala cara... _(dijo este mirando a tres de nuestros "ángeles del baño" pues uno de ellos dijo que se iría a sus aposentos pues el no era un debilucho y no necesitaba ningún café )_**

**Allen: tu creés? _(dijo este aun deprimido por las tantas horas perdidas, mientras lenalee sonreía como podía sirviendo una taza de café a su hermano con la esperanza de que no entrara otra vez en modo destructivo )_**

**[cuando de repente se ve a una Miranda con algo de frío aparecer en el comedor y sentarse junto a ellos después de coger un café y un par de piezas de fruta)**

**Miranda: Buenos días _(dijo esta con un tono dulce y no gritón pues por suerte no se había caído ni ocurrido ningún percance en su trayecto de 10 pasos hasta su asiento)_**

**Lenalee: tienes frío? _(dijo esta mirándola algo extrañada)_**

**Miranda: bueno.. un poco, es que lenalee como todos los baños menos en 1 estaban cerrados no pude bañarme a mi hora de siempre y ha estas horas aun hace algo de fresco..pero estoy bien, no te preocupes_ (dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa)_**

**Lenalee: me alegro Miranda**

**[Entonces en la mente de Allen un foco se encendió! la imagen de cristo apareció en otra tostada y esta vez estaba guardada a buen recaudo!]**

**Allen: teniendo en cuenta que los otros baños están cerrados... y si el desconocido...**

**Lenalee: o desconocida! _(cosa poco probable XDD)_**

**Allen: aja... y si aun no ha podido bañarse?**

**Komui: _(abrió los parpados lo máximo que estos le permitían! su sonrisa se amplio hasta lo inimaginable! y el aura oscura que le rodeaba desapareció cual una simple gota en un verano a 40 grados!]_ AUN PODEMOS DESCUBRIRLO! HAY ESPERANZAS! **

**Lenalee: Miranda! emergencia Y-18 ya sabes que hacer! te esperaré en el baño 1! no tardes! _(dijo esta con ojos brillantes)_**

**Komui: no! _(grito este otra vez rodeado de una aura oscura)_ le dije a kanda que abriera los otros baños! **

**Allen: NOOOOOOOO _(se unió este a su grupo mientras lenalee luchaba contra si misma por no matar a su hermano ahí mismo mientras miranda ya se había ido a por una cámara, pañuelos y esponjas)_**

**MIENTRAS TANTO...NADIE SE IMAGINABA QUE UN KANDA MÁS HUMANIZADO _(y emocionado) _DE LO NORMAL HIBA CORRIENDO EN BUSCA DE SUS OTROS COMPAÑEROS "ÁNGELES DEL BAÑO"...**

**CONTINUARÁ...espero XD**


	3. El bandido del jabón, ES DESCUBIERTO!

Ya llegó la tercera parte XD no se si será la ultima...(lo sabremos al final del todo XD) me planteo si hacer esta parte cortita o introducir ya algo de la imaginación de lenalee v.v mmm no sé no sé -.-.. que dilema XD. Bueno... ahora eso da igual XD aquí esta la continuación! así! en el hipotético caso de que salga la imaginación de lenalee, lo que salga dentro de dos barritas será su versión de la historia para su doujinshi XDD. Ahora sí! continuación! PD: al final del capitulo pondré más cosas XD)

* * *

><p>[Mientras en el comedor, tres de los ángeles del baño aguantaban sus lagrimas...bueno dos...komui no lo hacia , para que mentir XD. Un Kanda aparecía por la puerta corriendo cual colegiala emocionada corre hacia una tienda con un descuento del 90% ]<p>

Kanda: L-lo he descubierto! ya se quien es! _(dijo este gritando emocionado...kanda emocionado o.o y mostrándolo! que alguien saque una foto!)_

**MUSIQUITA DEN TAN TAAAAAN DEL TIPICO MOMENTO TENSIÓN-DESCUBRIMIENTO**

[ a lo que los otros tres ángeles pusieron la típica cara de .OoO, mientras hacia cada uno el típico ah, aah ,aaaah aspirado hacia adentro y uno más largo del que lo hizo otro anteriormente XD]

Krory: vale... _(dijo este separándose del grupo y marchándose pues no entendía nada y todo esto le empezaba a asustar un poquitín.. bastante )_

Komui: COMO? CUANDO? DONDE? QUIEEEEEEEN? _(grito mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro (uno de los cuales impactó contra Allen ) mientras en su cara se podía ver una mirada de venganza]_

Allen: auch T^T _(se quejo este por el golpe recibido anteriormente por komui , mientras lenalee le ponía una tirita de NADIE sabe donde, mientras esta tenia un brillo especial en su mirada pues podría tener material nuevo para un doujinshi)_

Kanda: por su jabón! hace 10 minutos! entrando en el baño! ERA..

**FLASHBACK XD**

Kanda:_ (después de abrir todos los baños como le había pedido komui tenia pensado dirigirse a su cuarto cuando alguien le saludó)_

Lavi: Hola Yuu~_ (dijo este con su esponja y jabones en las manos, con su sonrisa tan característica)_

Kanda: te he dicho que no me llames... _(cuando iba a terminar su frase con su ultimo grito se fijo en el jabón en la mano de lavi) cho-chocolate... (a lo que puso la mayor cara de asombro de su vida, pero antes de que reaccionará el pelirrojo entro en el baño y el hizo lo que sentía que tenía que hacer...ir a por sus compañeros!)_

**DENTRO DEL BAÑO~**

Lavi: esta claro que le ha entrado un retortijón, ni loco dejo que me apeste el baño antes de que yo me haya duchado _(dijo este hinchando los mofletes cuan niño pequeño indignado)_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kanda: ES LAVI!

Lenalee: SIIII! *o_*(dijo esta dando el mayor grito de victoria jamás escuchado en el mundo pues era el personaje perfecto)_

Allen: l-lenalee? _(dijo este asustado pues tenia misma cara que ponía Lavi cuando veía una chica guapa)_

Lenalee: e-esque tenia el presentimiento de que sería el y me he emocionado por mi gran intuición ji ji

Allen: aja... *que rara esta lenalee***...** _(pensó este)_

Komui: TODOS A POR EL PELIRROJO DEL DEMONIO! _(gritó con un mando acciona komurines, que lógicamente fue quitado por su hermana, pues no quería por nada del mundo que su inspiración fuera cortada por una de esas cosas)_

[ Los cuatro se fueron corriendo hacia el baño 1 en formación gaviota mientras sonaba su banda sonara de Los ángeles de char...digo baño]

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BAÑO...**

Lavi: pero que... _(el chico agudizo el odio, pues le parecía escuchar música acercarse donde el estaba) porque suena a música de chicas sexis corriendo?_

[ A lo que de repente la puerta fue tirada de golpe al suelo y un baño de vapor tapo las caras de los desconocidos, uno de los cuales llevaba un casete de donde provenía esa pegadiza musiquita]

Lavi: p-pero que puñetas?

**Continuará!**

* * *

><p>Al final decidí hacer una o dos partes más XD creo que este es el capitulo más soso de todos v.v pero igualmente espero que os gustara XD por cierto Alice-Fair gracias por los consejos n.n pero el tema guiones de personajes lo aré como tu dices en otro XD este ya lo dejaré así n.n y parte de la negrita para hacerlo cómodo XD Y gracias también a RobinFleur por comentar la primera (aunque fuera mensajeXD) espero que ayas podido arreglarlo n.n<p> 


	4. Top ventas

**Bueno... aquí la cuarta parte XDD espero que os guste XD y recordad... hay Yaoi (más bien en el ultimo capítulo...pero lo hay XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Mientras el manto de vapor que había entre Lavi y los ángeles del baño se desvanecía, se pudieron escuchar las primeras oraciones pronunciadas por cada uno de estos...]<strong>

Komui: mirad la cantidad de vapor! os lo dije! _(dijo este gritando cual lunático era) muajajajajaja_

Kanda: quieres hacer el favor de apagar el casete ese! _(dijo mirando a nuestro peliblanco, que sujetaba el objeto nombrado mientras se movía al ritmo de la música)_

Allen: vale vale ¬¬ … bakanda... _(dijo este apagando el casete y deteniendo la pegadiza melodía)_

Lenalee: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _(grito esta ya emocionada pues el manto de vapor ya estaba desaparecido y pudo ver a un Lavi mojado,sonrojado y tapándose con una pequeña toalla esa parte que todo y toda fan del yaoi desearía ver ] MIRANDA! DONDE ESTAS? (seguía esta gritando cual histérica esperando a su ayudante encargada de traer el material de grabación]_

Miranda: y-ya estoy lenalee... _(dijo esta escondida detrás de la lunática del yaoi, pues cuando se ponía así realmente se asustaba...era peor que un akuma o que el mismísimo conde milenario ]_t-toma la cámara _(siendo arrebatada a la velocidad de la luz por la chica)_

Lenalee: afffs affs affs _(pronun...di...hizo esos ruidos mientras babeaba y sangraba por la nariz mientras una miranda intentaba limpiar todas las sustancias producidas por esta]_

Miranda: creo que le pediré un aumento del salario _(suspiro esta mientras miraba la escena de los 4 hombres ya dentro del baño con uno de ellos en un estado muy...especial...]_ bueno...esto tampoco esta mal ju ju ju

**[ os advierto que a partir de aquí lenalee solo pronunciará gritos de histeria y emoción que Miranda con su mano se encargará de detener XD por el bien de las escenas que servirán como inspiración a su jefa]**

* * *

><p>Komui: mirad! mirad! <em>(dijo este mientras tocaba las paredes y se arrastraba por el suelo, emocionado de descubrir por fin quien era el bandido fastidia hora del baño)<em>

Allen: mmmm _(este se quedo mirando a Lavi)_

Lavi: se puede saber que hacéis? _(dijo viendo como komui rectaba por las paredes cual lagartija y Allen le miraba atentamente)_ esta ocupado!

Allen: te metes conmigo pero esta claro que tengo más masa muscular que tu _(dijo acercándose y tocándole con la mano el torso)_

Lenalee: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *¬*

_( Lavi se estremeció ante eso, no porque le gustara, sino que el pobre era de tener cosquillas XD)_

Lavi: n-no hagas eso! _(a lo que empezó a escuchar unos golpes)_ pero que te crees que haces yuu? estas loco? _(dijo intentar detenerlo pues había comenzado a estampar su jabón de chocolate, mientras intentaba que no se le cayera la toalla)_

Kanda: mi venganza a sido manifestada y terminada _(dijo este orgulloso viendo como solo le quedaba algo del jabón en forma de liquido en las manos)_

Lavi: ese era mi jabón! _(dijo este cayendo de rodillas y empezando a lloriquear)_ como me limpiare ahora?

Kanda: eso es fácil! usando un jabón de hombre para empezar! _(dijo dándole pequeños guantazillos en la cara , llenándosela con los restos de jabón)_

* * *

><p>Lenalee: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<em> (grito esta con mientras su hemorragia nasal no cesaba)<em>

Miranda: sabia que tendría que haber traído más pañuelos! lo sabia! _(dijo esta con dos tapones en la nariz pues la carne no es débil XD)_

* * *

><p>Allen: yo quiero ver si la tengo más grande! <em>(se metió junto a Kanda y Lavi en la ducha mientras intentaba quitarle la toalla a este)<em>

Lavi: q-que haces estate quieto Allen! _(dijo empujándolo y intentando separarlo todo lo que podía XD)_

Kanda: como el moyashi puedes dejar de considerarte hombre

Lavi: iros a la mierda todos! _(dijo pegándose a la pared y dándole la espalda al pesado de Allen)_

Allen: venga Lavi~ no seas tímido_~(dijo poniendo su mirada de poker mientras se ponía detrás de Lavi y le intentaba quitar la toalla mientras kanda le ayudaba, Kanda y Allen trabajando en equipo? como se explica eso?, fácil... venganza por tanto tiempo llamándole Yuu]_

* * *

><p>Lenalee: kyaaa-aaarp-plio-pli-plu! <em>(grito esta grabando como podía , pues parecía que le había dado un ataque de la emoción XD]<em>

Miranda:_(miranda dejo de mirar hace rato pues sino no podría hacer su trabajo como dios manda con tales escenas... viva la confianza entre hombres!]_

**_[ Fin_almente la toalla fue quitada y un kanda sujetaba a un Lavi histérico por detrás mientras Allen hacia sus comparaciones por delante XD]**

* * *

><p>Allen: Pues si que la tengo más grande!<p>

Kanda: puedes dejar de considerarte hombre _(le dijo este cerca de la oreja por la posición en que le tenia que sujetar)_

Lenalee: kyaaaaaa _(este fue el ultimo grito pronunciado por esta pues se quedo sin voz XD)_

Lavi: os odio T.T _(dijo este cayendo al suelo otra vez llorando, pues sentía que su hombría había sido herida mientras los otros dos salían del baño sonriendo)_

Kanda: si si _(dijo este con cara de satisfacción pues esto compensaba gran parte de todos sus Yuu escuchados durante tanto tiempo)_

Allen: Que bien me siento (_dijo este con una sonrisa pues su estatus de hombría había crecido)_

* * *

><p>Lenalee: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! <em>(hizo un grito mudo la chica XD)<em>

* * *

><p>Komui: ahora toca mi venganza <em>(dijo este rodeado con un aura de fuego mientras se acercaba a su enemigo, pues se había quedado todo el rato mirando las pruebas...incluso lamió una pared por la emoción...ADV)<em> preparate conejo _(dijo con una mirada de asesino en serie)_

Lavi: q-que me aras? y-y porque?

Lenalee: _(la chica hacia sus máximos esfuerzos por grabar las ultimas escenas de este hermoso día mientras un gran charco de sangre y saliva se formaba bajo ella)_

* * *

><p>Miranda: cada vez sangra más... esto cada día va a peor <em>(los gastos de pañuelos y esponjas eran mayores cada mes -.-..)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ K<em>omui saco un impermeable de la nada y se lo colocó, quiero creer que lo saco de hay por mi salud mental, y a continuación abrazo a un Lavi asustado y confundido mientras se colocaba junto a el bajo la regadera de la ducha y la encendía...PERO CON EL AGUA LOS MÁS FRIA PERMITIDA ! OoO]**

* * *

><p>Lavi: noooooo aaaaaah e-eso noooo! s-soy muy delicado! aaaaaah!<p>

Komui: mira como tiemblas! haber si te acostumbras! siempre gastes el agua caliente! _(dijo este disfrutando de la tortura que le hacia a nuestro pobre pelirrojo)_

**[ pasados tres minutos soltó a Lavi y salio del baño junto a los otros dos]**

Komui: espero que hayas aprendido que la justicia siempre gana!

Kanda: y comprate jabón para hombres como dios manda!

Allen: la tengo mas grande~ _(canturreo este burlón XD)_ esto... y lenalee?

Komui: mi inocente lenalee-chan se habrá ido, sabéis que este tipo de cosas le parecen muy crueles, es muy inocente _(dijo feliz al hablar de su hermanita querida y inocente cual damisela era...JA!)_

Kanda y Allen: si, tienes razón

**[ y cada chico se fue a su habitación dejando a aun Lavi traumatizado y tiritando de frío]**

Lavi: a partir de ahora iré al baño 2 _(dijo este llorando)_

**[ Lo que parecía era que nadie se había fijado en el gran charco de caliba y baba justo frente a la puerta del baño y como una Miranda arrastraba a una lenalee por el suelo como podia hacia la enfermería para que le hicieran una transfusión de sangre]**

**Unos meses después lenalee y miranda hicieron un doujinshi y un video de lo sucedido que se hicieron top ventas en el mundo yaoi.**

**Fin XDD**


End file.
